The Tree
by Elena Bartel
Summary: Does it matter how old you are when you're in love? Not for these people, but it could never go the way you planned when one is a celebrity and one is a local underage girl!


The Tree

"I'm not going back there!" said Mia. "But they're our parents and they love us. They kicked you out for a reason, you're only fifth teen Mia." says Ted, Mia's older brother. "We are fine living here, we have our own little place, and we have freedom!" Mia adds chuckling. Mia lives in Los Angeles in an apartment which Ted had found once Mia was kicked out of her parent's house, and her loving brother of course went with her. Ted has two jobs but is getting paid very little; he pays the rent in their one bedroom apartment. "We are losing money and you still haven't found a job yet", says Ted. "Okay, I'm going to go now, I'll see you later." "Bye," says Ted.

As Mia is walking down the street searching for help wanted signs, a limo is driving by about three blocks away, and inside the limo is a famous actor named Hayden Christensen with his agent talking about work. "Hayden, we really need to get back to the set now, what are you searching for?" asks the agent. As Hayden rolls down his window sighs for a moment and says "I really want to take a break this summer, concentrating on me and my thoughts and feelings. Please just a couple more blocks driving okay?" "I understand Hayden, and sure we can, as long as you want, but you will have to come in tomorrow as well." "Sure," says Hayden. As Hayden looks out the window, he sees a young regular girl walking down the street and demands the limo to stop. Hayden keeps staring at the girl, which is Mia, and can't turn away! He could tell that she's looking for a job and talks to his agent telling him to go to her and offer her a job at the studio, just to help someone. The agent does as he is told, and goes and talks to her. Hayden sees them talking and then they start walking back toward the limo, and they both get into the car. As she says hello to Hayden, her face lights up. "You're Hayden! Oh my god, you're Hayden Christensen!" Hayden starts laughing, "Yes, I am, and your name is?" "Mia." They drive off and come across a huge studio that Mia never saw before and was shocked of how big it was. They get out of the limo and enter inside. The agent makes Mia look at him because she cannot stop looking at Hayden and says, "Okay Mia, you will be working as a food provider, which means you will be serving all the actors and crew their food and drinks." "It's really simple," says Hayden. "Okay, that would be fine, thanks a lot!" says Mia very loudly that everybody in the studio looks at her. Hayden starts laughing softly and smiles at her. She smiles back as he walks toward her more.

He pulls her over a little where nobody can hear them. "Okay Mia, I'm going to just say it." Hayden takes a breath, and so does Mia in shock, but still keeps smiling because it's her favorite actor right in front of her. Mia still wonders what he will say. "I like you. Wow this sounds very eighth grade, but that's not the point. I know you're fifth teen and I'm twenty four, but I don't care at all!" Mia almost faints for she hasn't had a boyfriend in years; nobody ever seems to like her. "Oh my god, are you serious? Please don't be joking with me!" "I'm not, I swear. I really do like you, and I want to get to know you better. Would you go out with me?" "Of course I will, you're Hayden Christensen," giggles Mia and as does Hayden as well.

It's been two months since Hayden and Mia have been going out. Mia's brother Ted knows, and doesn't make a big deal about it, he knows how much she loves Hayden, so he keeps it quiet. Hayden and Mia are driving around, and Hayden asks Mia where she wants to go. "I want to show you my special place Hayden, where I love to go." "Alright, where is it?" "It's in the forest, just keep driving, I'll stop you when I see it, it's not that far." "Okay that's fine." They drive for another half hour, and Mia tells him to stop. They get out of the car, and Hayden follows Mia behind while they are holding hands. They stop and Mia looks at a tree smiling. "This is it. This is my tree, I love this tree, and it's all mines, see my name carved in?" "Yeah I see it. Wow Mia, what's the deal with this story?" "Well, when I was six, we went camping and I got lost. Then I found this huge tree and stayed by it as my brother found me. I know it sounds dumb, but this tree is very special to me. It will die without me and I will die without it!" "I will also die without you," says Hayden smiling. They start kissing and sit down on the ground by the tree. They kiss harder and this leads to them having very romantic sex, that they both know is right……….for them.

"Hayden, are you ready for this premiere?" asks Hayden's agent a month later. "Its going to be big, however not a lot of people will be there, it's very exclusive and only a few paparazzi will be there, so the better for you." "Yes I'm ready, when is it again?" "In three days Hayden, three days!" "Okay okay, I'm going to go now, I have plans. Bye." Hayden's agent puts his hands on his hips and shrugs, thinking that Hayden will blow it." Hayden picks up Mia from the studio and they drive off to her tree where they always go now. "Do you love me?" asks Hayden. "What? Of course I do!" Hayden doesn't believe her, but doesn't tell her. They get to the tree in the forest and Mia says, "In three days I'm having my sweet sixteen party and it would really mean a lot that you come. So will you?" "Yeah I will, of course I will." says Hayden, not remembering about his premiere as a result of having a lot of things on his mind. "Oh thank you so much!" Mia kisses him and they continue talking and playing with each other.

Mia has a lot of money now, working at the studio and all, and getting paid very well. She goes shopping for her birthday dress with her brother. She picks out the most gorgeous pink dress, and can't wait until her party.

"Oh my god! My party is today!" Mia screams as she wakes up in the morning. Hayden in the meantime wakes up also and gets ready for his premiere, completely forgetting about Mia's party. Mia comes to her party early, for her excitement is outrageous and can't wait, so she sits there waiting for the guests and the love of her life to come. Hayden starts driving to his premiere very depressed, sort of regretting about his relationship with Mia, but knows deep in his heart that he loves her. Still, he thinks hard and wondering what to do with their relationship. Everybody comes to Mia's party except the one person she wants to come the most, Hayden. She suddenly remembers him saying something about a movie premiere, but she's not sure that it's on this day. She really thinks it is, and decides to go, and looks for him there with her brother.

They walk on top of a hill, seeing the overview of the premiere, but it's not far away. Mia in her pink dress sees Hayden and yells for him. Hayden looks up, along with everybody there, who isn't a lot of people, just a couple of photographers and actors. Hayden gets nervous, not wanting her to say anything about them, so he keeps on walking. Mia looks in surprise and shouts out deeply meaning it as she cries, "I LOVE YOU HAYDEN, I LOVE YOU OKAY? I MEAN IT HAYDEN, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Photographers ignore her, thinking it's an obsessed fan. Hayden gets real panicky now, thinking that she really will say something about their relationship, and making him go to jail. He suddenly takes out a gun that he caries on such occasions as this and shoots Mia! First on her arm and she almost falls, and then in her lower stomach.

He sees her fall and shouting "HAYDEN, COME HERE, I NEED YOU! WHY WOULD YOU do this?" He drops the gun and looks at his hands and thinks "What have I done?" crying Hayden runs up to Mia before the cops come, but before he comes, Mia talks to her brother one last time, "Ted, go back to mom and dad, they need you. I'm going to die…….I know it, and I want him to see me die. I want him to know what he did and what he will lose!" "No, Mia no!" Ted cries, kisses and hugs her and Mia pushes him and he leaves crying. Hayden comes to her, and helps her get into his car. "Go……to the…..tree," Mia says, but it's hard for her, she could barely breathe. Hayden keeps crying and can't stop "Okay, I will, Mia stay with me!"

They get to the tree, Mia looking stronger than she was. Hayden starts lighting a fire as it gets darker and darker. "I love you Hayden," Mia randomly says. "I…..love you too Mia," Hayden finally says smiling. He truly means it. "I'll just go over there for a second," Mia says and walks. All of a sudden Hayden hears a fall and noises on the ground a couple steps next to him. He starts panting and turns his head. He sees Mia lying on the ground, and starts crawling to her, "no Mia no, Miaaaaa!" He finally gets to her and sits on top of her, looking at her and seeing that she has died! "NOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME, MIAAAAAAAAAA! OH MY GOD, MIAA! I love you, I really do, I'm so sorry for everything, no!" He smells something burning and turns his head and sees the tree, Mia's tree, the one she said would die without her burning down and most of the forest casts on fire. Hayden doesn't care and continues hugging and kissing Mia for she was all he got, and his true love!


End file.
